Lo que trajo la marea
by Saiya6CIT
Summary: AU Post Movie, Hans es un marino y visita el puerto de Arendelle y se encuentra con Anna, ¿Qué pasará entre los dos? HansXAnna


**Nota de Autor: Lo hice, escribí este fanfic de Hans y Anna sin haber terminado el otro, pero aquel ya esta muy cerca de terminar y necesitaba un universo alterno para revivir su primer reencuentro, espero les sea agradable de leer.**

El clima era pefecto, estaba soleado, no hacía frío, tampoco calor, no había nubes en el cielo, el Sol molestaba sobre la cabeza si se estaba directamente bajo él, pero el aire que soplaba se sentía fresco y estando bajo la sombra era el clima más agradable del mundo. _"Que perfecta ocasión, que perfecto día para estar aquí...o quizás no...?"_

Eso pensaba Hans mientras tomó un respiro profundo asomándose por la borda del barco, tomándose el tiempo para apreciar el bello paisaje que el puerto de Arendelle ofrecía. Ese lugar le traía muchos recuerdos, quizá demasiados y se preguntaba si sería una buena idea bajarse de la embarcación o sería mejor quedarse y esperar a que los negocios que tenían planeados en la tripulación culminaran y permanecer en su camarote hasta que volvieran a retomar su curso en altamar. Habían pasado casi dos años desde la última vez que estuvo aquí, en este reino, fue en los muelles también, aunque en aquella ocasión había estado encerrado y a punto de partir a su reino de origen.

Hans sintió un extraño vacío en su corazón porque cerca del muelle también había sido donde la conoció a ella. Anna. Aquella mujer que llegó a su vida de manera tan inesperada. En aquella ocasión había llegado a Arendelle con la firme intención de cortejar a la hermana mayor próxima a coronarse y, en un hecho fortuito, había terminado empujando con su caballo a la hermana menor, tirándola sobre un bote y después viviendo momentos muy incómodos durante su presentación. Nunca en sus años de príncipe le había pasado algo tan raro y nunca había visto una mujer tan bella y tan única en su forma de ser. Lo que pasó después ya no valía la pena recordarlo... Pero, ¿Qué habría sido de ella?. En su tiempo en altamar y entre sus visitas de puerto en puerto le llegaban noticias de vez en cuando acerca de la Reina Elsa, pero de Anna no se sabía mucho. Estaba seguro de que tanto Elsa como Anna seguían siendo solteras porque no habían llegado noticias de alguna boda en Arendalle. Hans sentía una nostalgia abrumante y sobre todo le sorprendió un repentino deseo de verla, su bello rostro, sus grandes y azules ojos brillantes y su sonrisa... quisiera ver esa sonrisa de nuevo y no como la última vez que la vió, reflejando en su rostro sólo coraje justo antes de que ella le diera tremendo golpe en su cara que lo lanzó hasta el agua.

El capitán ya había bajado del barco y Hans pensó que no haría ningún daño si saliera a dar un paseo porque además la mayoría de la tripulación también había bajado. Pensó que aunque estuviera en el mismo reino la probabilidad de verla era mínima, ya que no había manera de que él pudiera entrar al castillo y Anna no tendría porqué estar fuera de el. Y sin embargo, la vio.

Estaba justo en frente de él, en uno de los puestos de fruta cerca de la plaza central, escogiendo entre algunas manzanas, de espaldas a él y entonces, sin tener control sobre su mente, la palabra salió simplemente de su boca, no con voz baja, pero tampoco con voz fuerte, una voz como en automático que dijo su nombre.

_-"Anna"_

Ella reconoció esa voz de inmediato, pero pensó que estaba imaginando cosas porque no había ninguna posibildad de que fuera el dueño de esa voz el que le estuviera hablando y en el fondo se reprochaba el haber podido reconocer su voz tan fácilmente y después de tanto tiempo, pero lo que más odió fue la emoción que sintió al escuharla...

Anna voltea y casi pierde el equilibrio al ver delante de sus ojos a Hans, el principe, el traidor, el exhiliado, ¿Que no estaba prisionero? Su apariencia no había cambiado mucho, sólo traía ropas más sencillas, parecía estar más bronceado, no tan esbelto como antes, pero de alguna manera más marcado de sus músculos y en general daba un aire como de mayor madurez, pero su peinado era el mismo y también su mirada verde profundo y su maliciosa sonrisa.

Hans tampoco podía creer sus ojos porque Anna estaba justo como la recordaba, no, estaba más bella, o quizá sólo era que después de tanto tiempo comenzaba a olvidar cómo se veía y ahora podría perderse de nuevo en el azul brillante de sus ojos.

Y entones, Anna habló primero.

_-"¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?" _

_-"¿Tú que estás haciendo aquí?"_

_-"Yo pregunté primero."_ Anna se sintió un poco tonta por esa respuesta algo infantil, pero no le parecía justo que le contestara una pregunta con otra pregunta igual y además estaba actuando puramente por instinto por lo estremecedor de la emoción de encontralo.

_-"Yo estoy de paso."_

_-"Aja?..."_

_-"Estoy esperando a que el capitán termine sus negociaciones pendientes aquí. Un viaje de rutina camino a..."_

_-"Tú, ¿Tienes un capitán? ¿No eras tú almirante de la guardia naval de las Islas del sur?."_

_-"Era."_

_-"¿Y ahora?"_

_-"Soy tercer marino. Y es todo lo que soy. No pertenezco a ningún lugar, no tengo un sueldo tampoco, sólo trabajo por comida y me permiten volver a tierra a las Islas del Sur de vez en cuando, es la manera en que me asignaron a cumplir mi sentencia."_

_-"¿Sentencia?..."_

_-"Tuve un juicio, fui exhiliado, desheredado y obligado a trabajar de esta manera..."_

_-"Creí que la sentencia por alta traición era la muerte..."_

_-"Lo es, gracias por hacer notar que debería estar muerto."_

_-"No, quiero decir, me alegro de que no fuera así, es decir...no, no me alegra, yo, no sé...por qué me hablaste..."_

Hans disfrutaba lo linda que Anna se veía poniéndose nerviosa de esa manera, desviando su mirada como lo hacía.

_-"Qué pregunta tan tonta, no por que ya no sea príncipe significa que he perdido todos mis modales. Si veo una cara familiar la saludo y punto. Y no sabes como he tenido necesidad de ver una cara familiar últimamente"._

Anna se queda callada e instintivamente retrocede lentamente.

_-"Princesa, ¿Tienes miedo? ¿Piensas que voy a lastimarte? Mira a tu alrededor, estamos en plena luz del día, estás en tu reino y mírame a mí, te parezco peligroso ahora?"_

_-"Hans... creo que... tengo que irme."_

_-"No, Anna, no te vayas. No estaré aquí por mucho. Anna dime, no haz pensado en mi ni siquiera un día?"_

_¿Por qué le estaba preguntando eso?. ¿Por qué Hans fijaba su mirada en la suya y hablaba con esa voz suave? Anna se sentía completamente desestabilizada, nunca ni en sus más locos sueños pensó que lo volvería a ver y menos de esta forma. Quería salir corriendo lo antes posible, no estaba segura si era por miedo o algo más, sólo era una terrible confusión y su pulso latía desesperadamente, sintió que le daría un ataque al corazón o algo así... pero una parte de ella quería quedarse y sus piernas no se movían y no podía romper contacto visual con él, así que mejor decidió hablar._

_-"Pensé que estabas muerto."_

_-"Si...?"_

-"Nadie me dijo lo que había pasado. Supongo que Elsa se enteró en algún _momento, pero quizás decidió no decirme, para no lastimarme..."_

Hans sintió de nuevo ese sentimiento como de vació en su corazón, se sentía como un frío y una pesadez en el pecho como la que se siente cuando sientes una culpa.

_-"Anna. No sabes cuánto lo siento. Ni yo mismo entiendo que pasó esa vez, por eso no espero que lo entiendas tú. Tampoco quiero tu perdón, sé que no lo merezco, pero, no me niegues este momento."_

_-"¿Estás insinuando que quieres que seamos amigos y ya?"_

_-"Solo quisiera seguir teniendo una conversación, han pasado tantos meses. ¿Qué es lo que tienes que hacer ahora?"_

Anna pensaba que todo esto era tan extraño, tendría que darle explicaciones de lo que hacía a él...

_-"Salí a comprar fruta..."_

_-"¿Qué no tienes sirvientes para eso?"_

_-"Me gusta elegirla yo misma y disfruto pasear por mi reino, no espero que lo entiendas."_

_-"Bueno, demos un paseo entonces, a mí también me vendría bien pasear, llevo 3 semanas sin tocar tierra"._

-"No creo que sea buena idea Hans..."

_-"Ya te dije que no estaré aquí por mucho tiempo. Mira, estoy desarmado, ¿qué temes?"_

¿Desarmado? tal vez sin armas como una espada o cuchillo, pero Anna sabía que Hans aún contaba con el arma más poderosa de todas, la seducción. No importa lo que él hizo, no importa cuanto tiempo haya pasado o si Anna ahora tenía un nueva relación, nunca en toda su vida había visto un hombre tan irresistible, aún hoy. ¿Cómo podía negarle su compañía? ¿Cómo podía negarse a ella misma la oportunidad de estar con él una vez más?

Comenzaron a caminar y se fueron a una zona mas o menos apartada. Anna no sabía del todo si alguien podría reconocer a Hans, pero pensó que era mejor que no la vieran con él. Se sentaron en una bardita a la sombra de un frondoso árbol a conversar.

_-"Y... como te ha ido?"_

_-"Bueno, el trabajo en el barco es pesado, no es que no esté familiarizado con la vida en altamar y tampoco me tratan como esclavo, pero sí se trata de hacer mucho más que cuando era almirante."_

_-"Te ha venido bien el trabajo físico, estás musculoso y bronceado."_

_-"Si...al principio el Sol quemaba muy feo, pero en fín. No extraño tanto de la vida de principe, era aburrida y fría, quizá sólo extraño a mi caballo Sitron, por cierto, ¿Lo tienen aquí no es cierto?"_

_-"Sí, tu caballo esta aquí. Esque cuando te mandaron de regreso a tu reino nadie pensó que lo necesitarías y lo dejamos en los establos reales. No te preocupes, está junto a Sven y Kristoff cuida de ellos muy bien."_

_-"¿Kristoff?"_

_-"...Sí, Kristoff, es mi... es un muchacho."_

_-"Rubio con apariencia de simplón muy tosco que estaba contigo en aquel día con un reno?"_

_-"Sí..."_

_-"¿Es tu amigo?"_

_-"Sí, es mi amigo. Es el proveedor oficial de hielo del reino."_

_-"¿Provedor oficial de hielo? ¿Teniendo una reina que puede hacer cuanto hielo se requiera por voluntad propia? jajaja que útil su oficio, qué divertido."_

Anna se sintió tonta, pero no dijo nada.

_-"¿Y que cuenta tu amigo? ¿No te acompaña a comprar tu fruta?"._

_-"Pues él está trabajando ahora y casi todos los días."_

_-"¿Pero lo ves a diario?"_

_-"Casi siempre."_

_-"Pues lo envidio. El puede estar contigo."_

_-"Tu pudiste estar conmigo..."_

Eso último lo dijo Anna con una voz casi inaudile, como pensando en voz alta, pero en la intimidad en que estaban envueltos se escuchó muy bien y Hans no dijo nada, pero esas palabras se sintieron como una puñalada en su corazón. Entonces Hans hizo lo que cualquiera debe hacer para romper un momento de tensión incómodo, se acercó a sus rostro y sin más, la besó.


End file.
